


the kids are okay.

by copper_nv



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, REDEMPTION ARC BABES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, TEDDY N FELiX DESERVE BETTer, WHOS WITH ME, imma kill their dad, teddys supppperrrr ooc. oops., the other kids r there too i cant be bothered to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_nv/pseuds/copper_nv
Summary: Theodore stands up. Felix breaks down.





	the kids are okay.

"Teddy! Come on!" The elder brother of the Huxley twins shouts, arms crossed and eyebrow furrowed. It was time to leave, they can't keep the chauffeur waiting for too long. They had a piano recital to attend to, Father had to give them lessons about marketing that was of the upmost importance as heirs of Applesoft. (Teddy always hated going to those lessons, but always went without a fight. The last and only time he refused to go ended... poorly. Lots of screaming, but fortunately nothing... physical. But let's keep that memory repressed, shall we? They aren't very healthy for five year-olds, after all.) Teddy frowns, and keeps his head down, fists clenched to his side, and keeps his shoes firmly dug into the ground.

"No! I don't want to!" Teddy clutches his fists even tighter, and Felix instantly grows outraged at this. Why- Father will- Not again- (They both vividly remember the screaming and shouting and gaslighting and so much more, please Teddy, please-)

"Why? Father will kill both of us. You know that. Teddy. Now. Let's go." Felix's mind wanders against his will. To the unhappier memories. He thinks about Teddy's timid figure shaking in the doorway, Father's frame towering over him. How Father berated him. How Mother turned her back.

How he did the same.

Guilt clutches at his chest and his throat tightens a little, but he will not sympathize with his stupid brother. He will not succumb to his level. Teddy deserved it after all, he disobeyed Father. (He has to think that way, or else guilt will eat him alive.)

"He's already done it to you! You could of been happy and had so many friends! But I can't take it anymore! I refuse to let this continue! I can't remember the last time I've seen you smile!" Felix is surprised at how... Teddy is reacting. (A little at how much Teddy cares for him.) "Please Felix! I don't want to continue these stupid lessons! I can't watch you sit there and nod your head!"

Felix's chest tightens. 

"Teddy. Do you suggest we run away? We don't know how to survive in the real world. That's why Father is giving us these lessons. We'll die out there." Felix manages an apathetic and cold voice. He must drill it into his brother's head that he cannot continue this stupidity. Father will put an end to it much more harshly than Felix will. "Teddy. Stop acting like a child and let's go."

"We are children!" 

Felix's lip quivers, but tears are a sign of weakness. Everyone is watching them, and he will not be weak in front of his peers.

"Teddy... this isn't-" Theodore cuts him off before he can finish.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT? THIS ISN'T FAIR? THIS ISN'T THE LIFE A NORMAL CHILD SHOULD HAVE? FELIX-"

"Theodore. That is enough." The words cut through the air, and the other children begin to awkwardly shuffle away, deciding that maybe this family drama isn't worth watching. "Let's go before Father makes you."

"Father this- Father that- why is it always about him?! Why can't it be about me? About you? Us?" Teddy surprises him again by not crying. But maybe it's because he doesn't have anymore tears to shed. (Which eats away at Felix. God- how much has he suffered at the grand age of five?)

"Because- because..." He's their Father, the one who is guiding them? The one who's raising them? The one who put food on the table, a roof over their heads, and good life? So many reasons, but Felix can't bring himself to say one of them. The anguish in his brother's eyes hurts him a little too much for comfort. "Because... he is the one who has gave us this opportunity."

"What- Felix! He didn't give us it, he forced us into it! He's never asked us for our input! He's just-"

"Teddy. He's gave so much to us. A good life, a comfortable bed, food, a nice home. We're only five. It's not like we have careers to chase after." Felix blinks away his tears, and forces himself to straighten up.

"Shouldn't everyone have those?! And we may be five but Father certainly disagrees with that!" Teddy's voice grows more and more louder, and Felix catches the chauffeur contacting someone. Father or Mother, no doubt. He lets out a heavy sigh. He feels his phone buzzing in his pocket (Father, most likely) but decides to ignore it.

"Teddy. I'm done with this. Let's just- let's just-" It's kind of funny how easily Felix, cold and stoic (supposedly), is swayed by his brother's words. He is right, but Felix simply doesn't want to admit it. Father shouldn't be forcing their incredibly young children into job careers. A nice life is something all children deserve. So,

Felix cries. He cries the first time in a very, very long time. Hot tears sting at his cheeks, and his face gets all splotchy and red. He lowers his head, shoulders trembling. Crying is a horrible feeling, but it's somehow refreshing letting all those repressed emotions be set free.

"Oh- oh- Felix I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you-" Teddy babbles, but Felix wants none of that. 

"G-God. Just... be quiet," he hiccups. Teddy shuts up, and Felix takes the moment to regain his dignity and composure.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

**Author's Note:**

> bro im so emo.


End file.
